


Unlikely

by MirrorWild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charms, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Slytherin romance, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, I don't own harry potter, Lime, Love, Magic, OC, Potions, Romance, Seventh year, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Slytherin Hufflepuff romance, Tutoring, don't steal them, extensive, if you want a time frame fred and george weasley are in their first year when this takes place, it does not take place during harry potter's year, slytherinxhufflepuff, these are my OCs, tutor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorWild/pseuds/MirrorWild
Summary: Madeline Evards. Richmond Compton. Both in their seventh year at Hogwarts. One is a Hufflepuff, one a Slytherin. Complete opposites in their own regard, yet isn't there a phrase? Opposites attract? It might be true, yet it seems just a little bit Unlikely.(BTW this was first published on quotev by me, you can check that out here; https://www.quotev.com/story/11614952/Unlikely)I don't have an updating schedule, I just write when I want to.





	1. Chapter I - In Which Introductions Are Made

 

 

Madeline Evards.

There was a word that came to everyone's mind when they looked at her, and that was adorable. Which, perfectly summed up her being.

She was short and wore sweaters far too big for her. She had long caramel hair and was gorgeous by all means, but friendly and admitting to all that surrounded her. It was almost impossible to spot her with anything other than a smile on her face. People simply enjoyed her company and were more often than not, delightfully surprised when she showed her feisty, witty, scathing side. The sparkle of her light blue eyes ensnared everyone who witnessed them glowing alongside her fiendish smile but her overall person was a delightful companion to everyone. She was simply liked.

Freckles adorned every inch of her body and it was simply not possible to spot her without a cup of tea and an artfully bound book. But this being liked by everyone created small difficulties in the eye of friendships. While she enjoyed people's company and chatted with everyone she met, she didn't have many close friends. She liked solitude in proportion with people and valued time alone just to read and drink tea. It was her solace in the midst of a chaotic and rambunctious lifestyle.

Any romantic relationships she had ever had always ended the same way. Misunderstandings. She was often a different person than people perceived and while her deeper person was equally delightful in many ways, the romantic interest never managed to get far. It was the simple difficulty of having many different faces for different situations, so she decided to put off dating.

She could save it for later when she was older and more perceptible. Romance wasn't an integral part of life anyway, she could wait.

She was a Hufflepuff and innately happy to be one. There was not a more perfect fit for a girl like her. She was Head Girl as well, which again added to her pleasurable nature. In times of trouble, people could count on her to know what to do, indeed, many a student looked up to her in this regard.

She was seeker on the Hufflepuff quidditch team and famous for her unusual use of surprise and strategy. She had won the Hufflepuff team many a match and the house was rooting for a win this year, in celebration for her graduation at the end of it.

She got almost all O's and the teachers appreciated her absolute interest in nearly all subjects. She had a dexterity and flexibility that managed to impress even the prickliest of teachers. She was happy to be the student teachers liked and was friendly with each and every one. There was talk that she would make a fantastic Minister if she so chose, but she wasn't interested in a political career.

It was her dream to become a teacher. A humble profession, yet innately difficult. No one could have matched the job description more perfectly than her. She wanted more than anything to become the Charms professor. There was talk of professor Flitwick retiring in a number of years, and she wanted nothing more than to usurp this role. There wasn't a doubt in anyone's mind that she would eventually fill the role, except perhaps in her own.

Sunshine splayed on her face in flashes as she briskly gaited her way through the hall. People waved and greeted her, all which she returned with equal fervour. She was about to turn when someone brushed past her, jolting her arm.

He muttered a brief apology and continued walking. Madeline smiled and returned in her own direction, paying the boy no more heed than he had paid her.

Richmond Compton.

He had an aesthetic not unlike a long spindly oaken stick. Very tall, very thin, very dark and broodish. He was handsome, by all means, but luckily enough for him, there were boys further up the food chain, much more desirable and thus granting him a relatively peaceful existence.

He was interested in girls, but he had long decided that there was no one for him at Hogwarts. He wasn't interested in a so-called high school sweetheart and admitted to himself that he would find someone later in life, probably at a job or something of that sort.

There were few things he liked in this world, but the things he loved, he loved with a passion. Everywhere he went he could be seen carrying a beat-up leather sketchpad and a lead pencil. He more often than not had a tufted watercolour paintbrush tucked behind his ear amidst the brown-black curls that adorned his head.

He was a well-dressed gentleman, he prided himself on his appearance. He wore pressed dress pants and elbow-tucked faded button downs. He wore the same pair of brown leather dress shoes, crisp with their making that showed off his amiable slenderness. It was his eyes that caught people. A dark, mahogany brown shaded beneath thick black lashes. In short, he was the ever mysterious, tall dark and handsome kind of boy that was the stuff of books.

He had the personality and distinct tone of someone who didn't talk much, but when he did, they were of the flirtatious nature. He easily pleased people with a clipped tone and a practised tongue. He led people down paths of intrigue and delighted in making a fool of others.

Not in an unkind way, but there was always that slight smirk as he made a girl blush with a few words of rapture or a man step back in surprise from a witty remark that told everyone around him that he was a man of mischief and not to be taken at face value.

He was a Slytherin and unabashedly so. He often spoke of his house in an almost indecently proud tone, a trait so immersedly Slytherin and so brazenly so, that it oft gave people the wrong impression. While he was in every way a Slytherin, he was a decent fellow. Keen on helping people out when they were deserving and generally reliable.

He was seeker on the Slytherin quidditch team. He was liked for his dexterity and quick decisiveness on the field, but other than that, he was not involved in many social activities.

He had friends, but he liked to keep his distance from the majority of his house. Many Slytherins tended to adhere to the ancient beliefs about blood and were therefore not people he liked to associate himself with. He was a good student, generally appreciated by the majority of his teachers, but the one class he excelled in was potions.

He was a genius, a madman. He often completely re-wrote recipes for potions to improve its potency, or simply make it easier to make. There was no doubt in anyone's minds that he would one day become a world-renown potioneer. It was a secret well-kept, but the career he was most eager to obtain was that of professor of potions.

His watercolour pictures always contained very complicated backgrounds and more often than not, potions and bottles involved themselves in bookshelves and cases. He truly was obsessed. During any class that wasn't potions, he was constantly sketching and drawing, constructing picture after picture. He favoured people and liked drawings made in a candid fashion. He would sit in the courtyard and draw people walking past.

Neither pair really knew of the other, outside of quidditch. Neither had any reason to have any extensive knowledge of the other. There was no real interest, no given path in which they could cross, but there is a phrase oft said by those with knowledge of life, willing to prove their worth to the world, their advice.

The phrase "opposites attract" can be met with many ascorned opinions, the belief of its falsehood, but if you look closely into the given details, people of opposing nature tend to have many more things in common with each other than easily seen by the eye.

It's those people, who don't look as though they have a thing in common, who are actually the most similar in nature. So, in the case of this story, this shall be proven to be true.

Just give it a bit of time.


	2. Chapter II - In Which a Snitch is Caught

        Today was the day. The quidditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Both teams had excelled this year, mostly due to the fact that Charlie Weasley had suffered a major injury and was out for a few months, but the entire school came to realize that it was either Hufflepuff or Slytherin who would win this year. All the school's teams were the best they'd ever been, but Hufflepuff and Slytherin were neck and neck for first place.

        It was the first game this year where the two were pitted against each other. Madeline's stomach was churning in a nervous way. It was more excitement than anything, and yet she still hadn't eaten much breakfast. She laced up her shoes. She and her team were in the changing rooms, waiting for Lee Jordan to begin speaking. Lee was a first year, yet he was the most entertaining announcer to ever grace the school. An unshakable bias toward Gryffindor, but he would probably take the Hufflepuff's side during this particular match.

        A field's length away, the Slytherin team was getting ready as well. Richmond was slipping on his robes, tying them in the front. The rich emerald and silver accentuated his dark hair, which he brushed out of his face. He hadn't styled it this morning, so it was abundant with unruly curls, which were sure to get worse once he was in the air. He glanced over at the team captain. Molly was tying her vicious hair into a ponytail. She raised an eyebrow when she saw him looking. He raised his palms in defence but smirked all the same. She rolled her eyes.

        "Alright! Pay attention Simmons," Molly snarled at a freckled boy whose face seemed permanently sour. "We've got a tight game today. We all know the Hufflepuff's have got the best team they've ever had. That Evards girl, in particular, is something to worry about, so Richmond, keep an eye on her." Richmond nodded with a dry smile. "Everything else is just as we've practised. I have the utmost faith in everyone. Just get out there and crush them. On three," Molly said with a smile, sticking her right hand out. The rest of the team did the same, piling their hands on top of each others'.

        "One, two, three, GREEN AND SILVER, SILVER AND GREEN! NO ONE CAN BEAT US, WE'RE THE BEST DAMN TEAM!" They all shouted, unanimously. So loudly, even the stands above could hear them.

        "Let's go!" screamed someone as they heard the voice of Lee Jordan. They got on their brooms and flashed out, Lee screaming their names over the speaker.

        "Team captain and keeper, Molly Lancaster! Chasers, Ethan Simmons and Lucy Nightlock! Beaters, William Barnaby and Esmee Caron! Seeker, Richmond Compton! A hearty round of applause for these blokes. They're gonna need it!" The stands laughed and growled accordingly. "Introducing the Hufflepuff team! Team captain and seeker, Madeline Evards! Chasers, Winnifred Former and Julien Nightlock! Beaters, Nathan Birch and Watson Shrew! Keeper, Jamie Woodrow!" The stands cheered and booed as both teams touched down in front of Madame Hooch, who was holding the quaffle under one arm. "Looks like we've got an interesting game today, folks! Some sibling rivalry between the teams! Tell me, Lucy, Julien. Is there any room for love in competition?"

        The stands laughed, but the Nightlock siblings just looked at each other with daring grins. Lee quieted down as Hooch began speaking to both teams.

        "I'm sure you all remember the rules, just remember to be fair whatever happens," Hooch raised an eyebrow at both captains. Madeline and Molly shook hands, both displaying smiles, but Molly's a bit cooler and more calculated. Madeline just smiled a knowing smile. "Mount your brooms. You may not take off until I blow my whistle and the quaffle is in the air. Ready?"

        The players mounted their brooms. Madame Hooch glanced at both sides, clamped her whistle between her teeth, and launched the ball in the air, blowing the whistle simultaneously. There was a rocket of speed and the Slytherin's had the quaffle. Madeline quickly made her way into the air, climbing, looking for height. Slightly below her, she could see the opposing seeker following her upward motion. What was his name? Richard? No matter.

        The Slytherins had scored and point, much to the distaste of Lee, but the Hufflepuffs were in possession. Madeline became aware of the Slytherin seeker, lazily resting on his broom, watching her with a smirk. She paid him no heed and continued her search for the snitch.

        "Beautiful morning, isn't it?" he called. Madeline ignored him. "Ooo, not so friendly for a Hufflepuff, are you?" Madeline just hmmed and crept further away from him, watching the close game below her while still keeping her eyes out for the golden snitch. "I see how it is," the boy said, raising his hands in a shrugging defence. "Opposing teams... we're basically enemies." He smiled again, this one more flirtatious than the others.

        Madeline was already fed up. She glanced down, raised an eyebrow, and pointed her broom downward. She was picking up speed now. She could hear the tell-tale wind whistle behind her that he was following her.

        How unintelligent, she thought with a grin. Lee was shouting now.

        "It seems seeker Evards has spotted something! Compton right behind her, trying to keep up!" Both seekers tuned him out. Madeline quickly spotted what she was looking for; a danger zone. She swerved right into it, weaving between the players and more importantly, the bludgers. She sped up right toward one, swerving away at the last second. Richmond wasn't so lucky. The bludger hit him directly to the stomach. Madeline heard him let out a breathless swear and for the first time during a game, she actually laughed.

        She soared back up into the sky, keeping her eyes out for what she was really looking for. Lee was having a field day.

        "Fantastic bluff by Madeline Evards! She had us all going, didn't she? Oof. Poor Compton. Tell me, how does it feel to be outwitted?" Lee chortled. Richmond pursed his lips as he soared up again, levelling out with Madeline Evards.

        Madeline couldn't help but giggle as he gave her a look. She just raised an eyebrow.

        "They told me you were dangerous..." he muttered. Madeline laughed at that, actually laughed. Richmond gave her a pained smile.

        The game going on below them was intense. The Slytherins were beating Hufflepuff by twenty points. The Hufflepuffs were retaliating, using their most complicated tactics. Madeline looked on proudly. Richmond wasn't speaking anymore, he too was concentrating on the task at hand.

        It was several minutes before either of them spotted it. Richmond saw it first, but Madeline was closer. They locked on, racing after it, neck and neck. In fact, Madeline was so locked on, she didn't even notice a bludger coming her way. She heard the yells of warning just a little too late. It hit her full force in the chest, knocking her off her broom. She was hundreds of feet in the air. She heard the crowd gasp and scream as she held on, dangling from one hand. She struggled for a better grip. She spotted Richmond ahead of her, reaching out for the snitch.

        There was no way she was having a Slytherin victory, not when she had started out so well. Grimacing, she grabbed onto the broom with her other hand. Thinking quickly, she pulled one hand down, sending the broom rocketing down from the air, toward the ground. Toward the snitch. Using gravity to her advantage, she pushed the broom under her and planted her feet on the shaft.

        She was riding it like a muggle longboard, her feet spread wide apart, her arms clasped behind her back, and ducking down. Lee was shouting in the background.

        "A terrific save on Evards' part! She's riding it on her feet! Like—like a... I don't know, but it's brilliant! There aren't any rules against it, folks! Look how fast she's going!"

        Indeed, Madeline was now miles faster than before, she raced down to Richmond. His arm was out, reaching for the snitch, just a couple feet from his fingertips now. Madeline sank just a little deeper. Her broom was brushing the grass now, she was inches behind Richmond. Richmond glanced behind him and his jaw dropped; exactly the distraction Madeline needed.

        Just as Richmond's fingers started closing, Madeline launched herself from her broom; she was airborne. She was soaring, right past Richmond, her fingers underneath his. She had the snitch. The moment of weightlessness, gone. She tumbled to the ground, rolling to save her ankles. She tumbled several times, before coming to a triumphant stop, her fist in the air. The stands were going crazy.

        Her hair tie had broken during the tumble, and the waved mass was in her face, sticking to her sweat and getting in her mouth but she didn't care; they had won.

        Richmond flew up to her, leaping off his broom and handing her her own.

        "Thanks," she said, surprised.

        "That was amazing. I've never seen anything like it," He shook his head. It was all he could say before the rest of the Hufflepuff team was there, surrounding Madeline and cheering like the maniacs that they were. Not far behind them, was the Slytherin team, Molly leading them, fuming.

        "You touched it! Your fingers were around it!" she ranted. Richmond grimaced.

        "No. She got it fair and square," he said, with a shrug. Madame Hooch rushed up to them, carrying her own broom. She grabbed Madeline's fist and threw it into the air.

        "Hufflepuff wins!" she called out, Lee Jordan happily reporting the news to a cheering crowd. Madeline was jumping up and down with her fellow teammates, a group hug ensuing. Richmond quietly watched, paying the barest attention to Molly who was still going on about everything.

        Madeline broke away from the group hug and walked over to Richmond, who surveyed her with a calculating smile, his hands resting on the end of his broom and his chin resting on top. She held out her hand.

        "Good game," she said. It was a moment before Richmond took it. She tilted her head as though intrigued.

        "Good game," Richmond replied. Madeline smiled, turned, and with a confident step, made her way back to her team and was soon swallowed up in the mass of cheering Hufflepuffs. Richmond looked on, distractedly staring out into the sky. This was until he was hit over the head by a furious Molly who had just realized he hadn't been paying the slightest bit of attention to her.

        He rubbed the spot.

        "Yeah?" he said with an air of uncaring that was sure to aggravate her. It did.

        "You fool. You absolute fool! We had that game in the bag and you just let it slip through your fingers! Literally!" She swore. Very, very loudly.

        "Oof. Language like that and you just might get detention," Richmond teased. "Don't let a teacher hear you speaking like that, now." Molly shot daggers at him.

        "I'm not done with you yet. Come on," she said, motioning for him to follow her to the locker rooms. Richmond sighed, shouldered his broom and followed her.

        Madeline was just making her way down to the Hufflepuff common room. There was talk of a party and Frederick Maughn was already on his way to notify the house elves. It was convenient that the common room was in the dungeons, directly beside the kitchens, so the party would probably be in full swing in less than half an hour.

        Madeline wasn't much interested in a party. Normally, she liked dancing and singing her lungs out until her feet fell out from below her... but not tonight.

        She passed by the oil painting of the bowl of fruit, most prominent, the pear, where people were already congregating, set on helping to get the food to the common room. Madeline reached the end of the hallway and turned right where there lay a shadowy stone recess. The wall of the recess was completely masked by stacked barrels lying on their sides. She picked out the barrel two from the bottom and the middle of the second row and tapped a code in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'.

        Immediately, five barrels swung toward her, as though a door on a hinge. She stepped forward and ducked slightly. The 'door' closed behind her. She walked up the earthy, sloped passage where she quickly reached a low-ceilinged room. It was cosy and small and filled with all manner of plants. The room itself was round, but so were all the doors, windows, and bookshelves. It felt like a den of sorts.

        A cheerful yellow was used throughout the room, as well as polished honey-wood furniture and doors. In the wood could be spotted elegantly carved badgers, curving in the grain. There were two doors that led to the girls' and boys' dormitories respectively. Cacti and all manner of plants and vines were scattered, crawling over every surface in the room.

        High, rounded windows displayed the lawn outside the castle, dandelions dancing, causing pleasant shadows to wave and wander across the walls. Brass ornamentation was everywhere, door hinges, handles, window latches, and lazing the walls.

        Soft yellow and brown furniture decorated the room, all facing inward like everyone was welcome into conversation. A gorgeous clay fireplace rested directly in front of the entrance, with coals glowing red and orange with a large painting of Helga Hufflepuff hanging above it. She held out a two-handled golden cup as though toasting the students and gazed around watching her students with a proud expression.

        A round, knit rug was splayed across the floor, with tassels on the edges. Little grey badgers danced around the rug, moving just as a picture would. They were often of great solace to students. There was lore that if a badger touched you while you were studying, you would get an O on whatever you were working on.

        Madeline, of course, had already seen this room thousands of times. She made her way across the room and through the round door on the left; the girls' dormitories. She closed it behind her and entered into a circular passageway with eight doors around the whole thing. They each had little brass numbers on their faces.

         Madeline had just stepped into a little sitting room, just dedicated to the girls. It was a room used by girls of all ages, whether to study or to talk about 'girl things'. It was also the room dedicated to movie night, something the females of the house had set up long ago. They used a small projector and hung a bedsheet from the ceiling and often snuck in snacks from the kitchens. It was held every Friday night. Sometimes they let the boys join them, but that was only when they felt like it.

        The door labelled '8' was a passageway leading to one of Helga Hufflepuff's secret creations; The Come and Go Room, also known as the Room of Requirement. All Hufflepuffs knew it existed, they just never had any reason to tell the other houses. There was an identical door in the boys' dormitories.

        The other doors led to each year's rooms. Madeline made her way to the door with the little brass '7'. She opened it easily. She shared the dorm with five other girls. Three of them she had spotted outside, in the common room and in the girls' sitting room.

        There was Bridgette. A tall, skinny, freckled thing with hair as curly as a corkscrew and bright ginger to boot. There was Enid. A gorgeous girl, with the pearliest teeth ever seen, and skin so richly cocoa she joked that it was from all the dark chocolate she ate. Lucille was a small girl, probably no higher than Madeline's chin. She had short, sandy hair with straight bangs. She often wore it in space buns. Her adorable stature made everyone tease her, but they never made the same mistake twice.

        Madeline walked in to see the two she hadn't spotted before. Catrina and Ikumi. Catrina had tan skin with wavy hair the colour of coffee before the milk and sugar. Ikumi had the blackest of black hair, delicately straight and so long it reached her waist. She had moved to England from Japan when she was six, so she spoke with a slight accent.

        "Hey! Great game today," Catrina called as Madeline walked to her bed, pulled out her trunk and began rummaging around.

        "Thanks!" She replied, brightly.

        "Oh my gosh, when you got the other Slytherin to get hit by a bludger? Genius!" Ikumi cackled, clutching her stomach.

        "Hey, are you coming to the party tonight? I heard it's gonna be one hell of a party," Catrina said, eyebrows wiggling. Madeline shook her head.

        "Not tonight. I'm not really up for it," she said, finally finding what she was looking for. A book.

        "Aww, you should come! It'll be super fun," Ikumi whined.

        "No. Maybe next time though." Madeline waved, closing the door behind her. She walked across the sitting room again and out the door. She waved to the people setting up the party in the common room and walked back out into the dungeons corridor.

        No one was in the hallway anymore. Evidentally they had gotten all the food into the common room. Madeline sighed. It wasn't like she didn't like people. On the contrary, she was probably one of the friendliest people in all of Hogwarts. The problem was, was that she had no close friends. She valued her alone time, and right now? She needed to get away from all the chaos.

        She made her way to the courtyard. Dark vines crept their way along in the corners. She stared up at the night sky, at the stars. The great thing about putting a castle out in the middle of nowhere was that there was hardly any light pollution. You could look into the sky and feel like you were swimming among stars. She sat down on the lip of the fountain in the middle of the yard. She laid down on her back, looking up into the night sky. After a couple of luxurious moments, she cracked her book open and began to read.

        Richmond was in his own common room, gazing around for something interesting to draw. There were a couple of people sitting at a table in the corner studying, but he had already drawn that scene. There was someone fast asleep, books and papers littering their lap, leaning against the bookshelf wall behind them. He'd already drawn that too. He sighed and blew a tenacious curl from his face.

        He stood from his spot on the floor, gathered up his drawing supplies and waltzed out of the room, no one paying him any heed. He walked the shadowy halls of Hogwarts, his shoes tapping against the flagstones, echoing against the walls. It was nighttime where he felt the most comfortable. No expectations.

        He soon found his feet making their way to the courtyard. He rather liked the courtyard. Especially when it wasn't jam-packed with students milling about and chattering away. He soon reached it and stared up at the stars for a moment or two. They were gorgeous tonight. He wondered vaguely if a charcoal pencil could fulfil the sky as well as he imagined. He glanced around the courtyard for something interesting to sketch.

        He tilted his head, surveying the fountain in the middle. There was something... there. On the other side. He drew his wand, carefully creeping his way around it. A person was lying there.

        At first, a knife of fear cut through him, but then he looked again. It was just a girl. Asleep, by the looks of it. He took a shaky breath and put away his wand. He crept just a little closer. Wasn't that the Hufflepuff? The goody-two-shoes head girl and quidditch captain?

        He couldn't recall her name. Why was she out here, in the cold of night? Wasn't there a Hufflepuff party going on? He sat back, against the benches on the edge of the courtyard. She was beautifully asleep if that was even possible. There was something about the way she was lying, the drape of her robes and hair, the bound book on her chest that made the artist in him scream.

        After a moment of indecision, he carefully, quietly, took out his sketchbook and pencil. He began to draw. There was something riveting about the whole scene. The dead of night, the stars above her head, the ornate stone sculpture, almost looking down on her, and the peacefulness.

        It was the type of drawing a professional artist would pay an actor to pose for. There was something in the solidarity of it that excited Richmond. His brain demanded that the drawing become as gorgeous as the scene itself. He drew sketch after sketch, varying the clothes she was wearing, from the robes to a flowy dress draping over the stone. He drew one where instead of a book, she was holding a bouquet of flowers. Another where the stone she was lying on simply became flowers.

        There was one sketch he drew, where she was in a dress, silvery and translucent at the edges. The book was there, but flowers were bursting from everywhere. He finished it and gazed at it for a long moment. His heart immediately wanted to watercolour it. He glanced back at the sleeping girl again. It was rather cold.

        He looked around for something he could put around her and then rolled his eyes at his own idiocy. He glanced at what he was wearing. He wasn't wearing a jacket or anything he could drape over her. He swore quietly. He walked around, his shoes quietly tapping. He counted his options.

        He could wake her up which would be awkward, he could just leave her there which was just inconsiderate, or he could cast a warming spell? Maybe? He grabbed his sketchpad and placed the pencil in the crook of his ear. He took out his wand and walked back into a shadowy hallway. He pointed the wand at her.

        "Rennervate," he whispered. He saw the girl blink a few times and then sit up and look around. He pressed himself against the wall, hidden completely by shadows. He heard the girl mutter and curse a little bit and then close her book with a quiet thud. She walked away, in a different direction, shaking her head, muttering all the way.

        Richmond smiled and made his way back to his own common room. It was late, after all.


	3. Chapter III - In Which an Assignment is Given

        Madeline made her way through the halls, greeting fellow students and nervously flicking her fingers. It was a habit she had acquired due to her stress and the only break in her poker-face of an image. She turned around a corner and glanced out into the courtyard. It was a sunny day but chilly all the same. It was February after all. Sunlight streamed through the windows and glistened in the early morning air, leafless trees formed crooked shadows on the flagstones, mingling with the window frames. Madeline walked fast, she had a purpose that morning.

        She walked up several flights of stairs and turned a few more corners, even ducking into a few hidden passageways she knew of to make the walk faster. It wasn't long before she reached her destination. She knocked.

        "Come in," came the muffled reply. She forced herself to still her fiddling fingers and pushed open the door. Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk. Madeline moved forward until she stood before the large desk. McGonagall was grading papers it seemed. Her half-moon spectacles were resting on the tip of her nose. She glanced up at Madeline. "Ah, miss Evards, good to see you."

        "And you, Professor McGonagall," Madeline said with a smile. The professor looked up at her through her spectacles.

        "You probably don't know why I called you here," she said, not sharply, but in that authoritative metallic voice of hers.

        "I... don't." She replied. McGonagall nodded.

        "As deputy headmistress, it is my duty to assist students grade-wise and get them the help they need. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

        "I'm...not sure..." Madeline strung it out, displaying her confusion. McGonagall nodded.

        "Right, well, you are a very good student and you normally don't have much to worry about. But... you are struggling with potions again." Madeline had to fight a groan. A sinking feeling lodged itself in her stomach.

        "Again?" She grimaced. McGonagall nodded.

        "I'm sure it's because your duties as Head Girl and Quidditch Captain are just getting to you. Potions has always been your worst grade overall. It is currently at an Acceptable, an A, but that could very well change and with your other grades all suspended at solid Os, I felt the need to step in. I feel that you need a tutor."

        "A tutor? Surely, an A isn't that bad," Madeline said, startled. A tutor seemed slightly extreme, especially when an A was a passable grade.

        "It's not. Normally I would not suggest a tutor, however, there is another student who excels in potions who happens to be failing Charms. You have a considerable knack for Charms, yours is the highest grade in your year. I would suggest—" The door opened. In stepped in a boy with dark curly hair and a sharp complexion. He was carrying a leather book and a pencil was sticking out behind his ear. "Ah, Mr Compton, how good of you to join us. I trust you two have met?"

        "Yes," Madeline said, side-eyeing him.

        "We have," Richmond said, joining her side and nodding in greeting to her.

        "Good. Richmond, this is your Charms tutor. Madeline, this is your potions tutor. Any questions?" The professor glanced from side to side at both of them. Neither had any comments so she set them loose. "You'll be using room number four-thirty one. It's an unused room on the fourth floor. I expect you two to figure out a schedule that works for both of you by next week."

        Madeline and Richmond looked at each other for a moment and exited the classroom.

        "I have quidditch practice Wednesdays and Saturdays," Madeline said, once they were out of the classroom. They began walking the halls together. Richmond had his hands in his pockets.

        "I have practice Wednesdays and Sundays," Richmond said.

        "Well, that works perfectly. Would you rather we do this before or after dinner? When do you do homework?" They turned a corner, moving out of the way of a girl carrying a stack of books taller than her head.

        "We should do it before dinner. I do homework at night,"

        "Same here. Immediately after class or a half hour after?" They turned another corner and entered the courtyard. It was still sunny, but the sun was lower down, casting long shadows on the ground. Student milled about, chatting quietly. Richmond stopped and sat down on a bench overlooking the place, resting his arm on the back. Madeline sat beside him.

        "I'd prefer half an hour. It's easier that way," he said.

        "I agree. So you can teach Mondays and Thursday and I'll teach Tuesdays and Fridays. Are you okay with that?" Madeline crossed her legs. Richmond glanced up at her, a calculating look on his face.

        "No problems here," he said, smirking at her and leaning just a little bit closer. If Madeline noticed, she didn't react. She stood up.

        "Good. I'll see you on Monday. Richmond, right?" She said, smiling. Richmond stood as well.

        "Yup. And, Madeline was it?" He reached out his hand.

        "It is," she shook it. He smiled and lifted her hand to his lips.

        "Pleasure."

        "Pleasure."

They parted ways, both donning smiles on their faces, but very different ones all the same.

 

 

        "COME ON! Jamie, that was an easy save, pay attention!" Madeline roared from her lofty place in the sky. "Run it again, position six. Get it together guys..." She mumbled the last part.

        It was Wednesday, early morning. Madeline shivered and wondered vaguely how the sun could be shining so brightly, yet it be so mind-numbingly cold. She watched with a calculating eye her team do their practised manoeuvres. She checked her watch. They were doing well on time, they had about half an hour before the Slytherins would show up for their practice... Why in the name of Merlin were they here already?

        Madeline watched with narrowed eyes as the Slytherin quidditch team entered the field, brooms in their hands or over their shoulders. The Hufflepuff team looked up at Madeline, confused, who waved her hand at them.

        "Carry on," she said, distractedly. She soared down and touched down just in front of Molly Lancaster, the Slytherin captain. Molly stopped short and leaned against her broomstick, a smirk on her face. Madeline raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me if I'm wrong, but doesn't your practice start in—" Madeline checked her watch. "Half an hour?" Madeline could see Richmond out of the corner of her eye trying to catch her attention. She paid him only a glance before returning her gaze at the brazen girl.

        The Slytherin captain smirked.

        "Technically," she spoke shortly, amused. Madeline could see her team hanging midair, watching the scene unfold below them.

        "Run sixteen again!" Madeline bellowed up to them. She turned back to Molly who was smiling even wider now. "Technically, you should get off the field right now so I can finish up practice." She smiled sweetly as if pretending she wasn't threatening to turn her into a pulp. Molly just kept smiling.

        "I don't think I'm going to do that," Molly said, inspecting her nails.

        "No?" Madeline took out her wand and started spinning it between her fingers. "Perhaps you didn't hear me correctly. I said, get off the damn pitch and let us finish practice." Madeline was smiling a sugary-sweet smile. Molly looked undeterred.

        "Or you'll what? Write me up? Miss goody-two-shoes gonna give me detention?"

Now, Madeline was not normally attracted to violence, far from it. She was the definition of a goody-two-shoes. Good grades, loved the teachers, a leader, head girl, etc, etc, etc. She cared about her image. She would much rather make friends than enemies, even if that person was a prick she'd still be nice, but there were just a few things that made her see red, and one of them was interfering with her quidditch.

        She flicked her wand and immediately Molly's nose starting bleeding. Molly blinked and touched her fingers to her nose. She glowered as she saw red dripping from her fingers. The steady stream was dripping down her lips and would soon reach her chin. She covered her face with her sleeve, gave Madeline the middle finger, and walked away, beckoning the rest of the team to follow. Madeline just waved back, smiling sweetly.

        She caught the eye of Richmond, who was looking at her with some measure of astonishment, impressed-ness, and admiration. Something else was there too, hiding in his expression, but Madeline didn't want to think about that too hard. She winked at him and jumped back onto her broom, rejoining her team in the sky.

        Molly was fuming, and she ranted to Richmond and the rest of the team all the way back to the castle. If there was one thing about Molly that everyone knew, it was that she would never admit defeat, which also meant she wouldn't report this to any teachers, and for this Richmond was thankful. He was quite looking forward to tomorrow, their first tutoring session.

 

        The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. Students were milling about, catching up and chatting, moaning about homework and wondering what dinner was going to be that night. Madeline was doing none of this. She clutched her books and made her way to the Hufflepuff common room to do a bit of homework before her tutoring session with Richmond. He was teaching today, so Madeline didn't know what to expect or what to bring for that matter.

        She quickly made her way through the shadowy hall, finding the small alcove shoved with vinegar barrels. She tapped it absentmindedly and pushed through, finding herself in the bustling room. A cheerful chatter was circulating throughout the room. Madeline greeted everyone with a grin and some small talk as she made her way to the girls' door. She turned her back on everyone and sighed, losing her grin.

        She pushed through and quickly made her way to her dorm. Thankfully, mercifully, it was empty. Her fellow roommates tended to gravitate toward the extrovertive experience, something Madeline pretended to do as well. Don't get it wrong, she loved people and loved to talk until her throat was hoarse, but she liked her peace and quiet just as much.

        Not to mention, pretending to be friends with everyone was exhausting, especially when she had no close, essentially siblings, friends. Those were hard to come by when you were constantly swamped with responsibilities. Madeline collapsed onto her bed, looking up at the magical ceiling. Little painted bronze badgers moved about up there. She watched for a while, allowing her body to relax for a moment before sitting up and looking around her room.

        She had about fifteen minutes before she had to be on the fourth floor, in room four-thirty one. She didn't really know what to bring, it was potions. Surely she didn't have to bring ingredients, right? She hummed to herself, slowly spinning around the room, looking for something she might need.

        She grabbed her satchel, which contained all her most important items. Quills, ink, and parchment, as well as the book she was currently reading. She grabbed her wand as well, tucking it behind her ear. She checked her watch. Seven minutes. She'd better be going.

        She had decided ahead of time that she wasn't going to change out of he robes, though some students did after classes were over. She didn't much care, so she hurriedly left the room, waving goodbye to some of the students in the common room. She exited the room full of barrels and made her way to the fourth floor. The room numbered four-thirty one had not been used in many, many years, in fact, Madeline had never actually been in there in her entire seven years of education, so it took her some time to find it.

        By the time she did, she was one minute late, which normally wouldn't bother her, but she was frustrated and the fact annoyed her further. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

        At the front of the room was a dusty, cobwebby chalkboard. Just in front of that, was a long counter that looked like something straight out of a chemistry lab. The room had evidently been a potions room at some point but was no longer in use. Desks were arranged just in front of that, in neat rows. Madeline supposed she would have to move them for her lessons.

        Madeline frowned at the dustiness of the room. Did the house elves stop cleaning it after it stopped being used? She took out her wand and with a curt wave of its tip, the room tidied itself up. Dust and cobwebs vanish, leaving a far cleaner more manageable surface.

        "Good afternoon," Richmond said from one of the chairs. He donned a quiet grin and surveyed her with calculating eyes.

        "Good afternoon," Madeline replied, sticking her wand back behind her ear. He got up and approached her at the front of the classroom. His hands were in his pockets and he had taken off his robes, leaving him in his sweater, button-down, and dress pants. His tie was still tucked in, which was good. People who left their ties untucked irked Madeline. "Are we going to start the lesson?" she asked in good humour, gesturing at the potions counter. Richmond tilted his head.

        "Actually, I thought we could do something different. I mean, we're starting halfway through the week so I don't really think this first lesson will be missed. I thought we could have a get-to-know-you lesson," he smiled. Madeline snorted.

        "Is that so?" she asked. Richmond nodded, leaning against a desk.

        "It is. I mean, we barely know each other outside of quidditch, why not get to know each other better before we're thrust into an uncomfortable tutoring position? Are you game?" He smiled at her, tilting his head. Madeline pondered this proposition, mockingly tilting her head along with him.

        "Alright," she agreed. He grinned and turned two desks back to back. he planted his feet on the seat and sat on the table part. Madeline covered her mouth in an attempted to soften her giggles. She did the same, Richmond offering his hand to help her up, which she gracefully accepted. He clasped his hands together, placing his elbows on his knees. Madeline did the same, poking fun at him. He smiled.

        "So," he looked at her intently, pausing for dramatics. "What's your favourite colour?" The way he said it made Madeline burst out laughing.

        "Seriously?" Madeline grinned.

        "Seriously," Richmond nodded, trying to hide his amusement.

        "Okay, well... I'd have to say red-orange. Like, right before a sunset finishes red-orange, you know?" she said, after giving it some thought.

        "That's a nice colour," Richmond smiled.

        "What's yours?" Madeline asked eyebrow raised.

        "Royal purple," Richmond said immediately, no thinking necessary.

        "Really? Why?" Richmond shrugged.

        "I don't know. It's like the inky colour of the sky at three in the morning," He smiled, twiddling his fingers slowly. Madeline tilted her head imagining the scene.

        "Beautiful," she murmured, contentedly.

        "Isn't it?" He smirked. Madeline laughed.

        "My turn. What's your favourite book?" She smiled, hoping he wasn't one of those people who 'didn't like reading'. Richmond hmmed and tapped his chin, thoughtfully.

        "I'd have to say The Catcher and the Rye. Have you read it?"

        "Oh! Yes, it's fantastic! How have you— I don't know... do you live in a muggle area? I don't really meet many people who read muggle novels," Madeline stumbled out, not wanting to sound rude.

        "No, I live in a wizarding town, but my mother has a rather extensive library which includes some of the muggle's classics." He smiled, soothing her brief embarrassment.

        "That's brilliant," Madeline smiled. "I wish I had a library in my house. O' course I've got my own bookshelf, but it can't hold too many."

        "Well, what's yours then?" Richmond inquired, head tilted. A lock of his curly hair was dangling between his brows.

        "One Hundred Years of Solitude," she said quickly. "It's beautifully written, it's been my favourite for years."

        "Oh, I've heard of that one. Never read it though. Perhaps you could lend it to me sometime," He winked.

        "Perhaps," Madeline smiled.

        "It's my turn again...let me see," Richmond tapped his finger against his cheek. "Favourite subject?"

        "Charms," Madeline said, immediately.

        "Potions," he grinned. "I guess that was a bit of a redundant question." He laughed.

        "Um... do you have any hobbies?" She asked. Richmond's eyes lit up for a split second.

        "Yes. I love sketching and watercolouring," he said with an actual genuine smile. He fiddled with the lead pencil stuck in his curls.

        "Oh, is that what that book is for?" she asked, gesturing to the leather-bound book sitting beside him on the table. He nodded, picking it up and tossing it hand-to-hand.

        "Can I see some?" she asked. Richmond cocked an eyebrow.

        "...Let's get to know each other a little bit more first," he said, smiling so as not to insult her. She bit her lip.

        "Not even one? Like a really small doodle or something." Her right foot wiggled a little bit, nervously. Richmond batted this idea around in his head.

        "Oh, alright. Just a small one though." He began flipping through his book, smiling as he saw her bobbing up and down in anticipation. "Here. Here's a good one," he turned the book around to show her. It was a doodle page, or a practice page evidently. It was covered in faces and little poses of Hogwarts students. He must sit in one place and watch people around him, Madeline assumed. A few of them were watercoloured, but most of them were just sketches.

        "They're beautiful," Medline smiled, looking at each one. Her fingers caressed the page, gently pointing at a specific one. "I really like this one." It was a small sketch of a girl asleep against a bookshelf, papers littering her lap.

        "Thanks," Richmond grinned. He eased the book out of her hands and closed it, placing it back beside him. "What are your hobbies?"

        "Reading is about it," she smiled. "and writing, but I don't do much of that anymore. I like drawing too, but it's more just doodles in the margins of my notes." She laughed, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Richmond tutted.

        "Oh, come on. There's got to be something else. Maybe something you've forgotten?" He rested his chin on his fist, gazing at her intently. Madeline purser her lips, thinking.

        "Well...when I was little I took dance lessons. Tap and ballet, but that was so long ago..." She laughed. "I'll bet I don't even remember anything."

        "You can't just forget tap or ballet, those are the two most intense kind of dace ever," he said, grinning.

        "Maybe I remember a bit..." she allowed herself.

        "Go on then," he said. Madeline startled.

        "You want me to dance? Here? Now?"

        "Yeah," He grinned. "I showed you one of my drawings." Madeline hesitated but stepped off the chair.

        "Okay... don't mock me if I'm a little rusty, it's been at least five years," she smiled and got into position. She did a little pirouette and some falaps, ending with a Cincinnati. Richmond clapped and she took a bow, laughing. She shook her head, grinning. "I can feel my old teachers mocking me."

        Richmond grinned. "Nonsense, that was beautiful," he said, helping her up onto the chair again.

        "I also forgot to say I play the piano, but we don't have a piano here," she smiled.

        "Is your family really into music or something?" Richmond asked, trailing small circles on the surface of the desk with his finger.

        "No, my mum just decided dance class and piano lessons would mature me. Teach me responsibility or something. I guess it worked a bit," she grinned. "I still practice piano though. It's one of the only things I really enjoyed her putting me in."

        "Well now, that's more than reading," Richmond teased. "Whose turn is it, I think I forgot."

        "I think it's yours," Madeline said.

        "Er... what's your wand type?" he asked, taking his out. Madeline did the same.

        "Alder wood, Dragon core, eleven and quarter inches," Madeline said. Her wand was caramel-ish-brown, almost the exact shade of her hair. It wasn't particularly adorned, but there were a few decorative carvings near the handle. It was a slightly supple wand, those always being the best suited for charms. She really felt attached to it, though all wizards are to their own wand.

        "Mine's Hornbeam wood, Unicorn core, 13 inches exactly," Richmond said. His wand was a darker shade of hornbeam than you would expect, but it was still the beautiful supple brown it was known for. It had a few triangular embellishments along the wand and it was a stiffer wand.

        "Interesting," Madeline said, pocketing her wand again. Richmond did the same. "Do you know what time it is? We're only supposed to take up an hour." Richmond glanced down at his watch.

        "Oh, it's nearly time to leave. We've got three minutes," he said.

        "Well then, it's been nice getting to know you. I actually enjoyed myself." Madeline smiled as she stepped off the chair. Richmond followed suit.

        "As did I," he smirked, leaning against the desk.

        "I'll see you tomorrow," she said, slipping her satchel over her shoulder.

        "I look forward to it," he replied, with a wink. Madeline laughed a bit and headed out the door. Richmond watched her retreating back, a slight smile displayed on his face. Tomorrow.


	4. Chapter IV - In Which a Bit of Drama Ocurrs

Madeline was anxious. She glanced at her watch, tapping her foot on the floor. She was near the back of the classroom which was unfortunate because she wanted to leave to avoid the clogged corridors. She was tutoring today. She wanted to get to classroom four-thirty one as quickly as possible. Her tapping foot picked up speed.

The bell rang and Madeline was out of her seat in a flash, making it to the door before the first row even got there. She moved swiftly, dodging students, ignoring greetings. A perk of being short was that it was easy to weave through crowds. She managed to get away from the storms as she walked up the staircase. She always liked the moving staircases, she liked watching them move below her. On a normal day, she would have stopped for a minute or two, but not today.

Once she reached the fourth floor, she turned and practically sprinted to room four-thirty one. She burst through the door and was thankful that Richmond was not yet there. She took a moment to breathe before pushing off the door and setting her bag down on a chair. She took out her wand and carefully flicked it. The collective chairs and desks rose two inches off the ground and pushed themselves into the corner.

She waved it once more in a calculated twist and the cobwebs and dust on the furniture vanished, leaving the room noticeably brighter. A soft click came from behind her. Madeline turned and was met with Richmond looking around appreciatively. Once more, he had taken off his robes which were draped over his satchel. He had one hand in his pocket and the other clasping the strap of his bag. He also wasn't wearing his sweater, a fact that normally would have annoyed Madeline but she was surprised to find she didn't mind.

"I see you've cleaned up a bit," Richmond nodded, slipping his satchel off his shoulders and onto the same chair Madeline had set her stuff on.

"Yes," Madeline said, clasping her hands, smiling.

"Does this have anything to do with our lesson?" Richmond asked, moving to lean again the main desk at the front of the classroom, folding his arms across his chest. Madeline turned to stand in front of him. The corner of Richmond's lip raised, amusedly.

"No, I just think it'll make the room more... functional for our use," Madeline nodded.

"Okay," Richmond raised an eyebrow. "Well? What's the lesson for today?"

"Same as yesterday," Madeline said, shrugging.

"Really? Copying me, are you?"

"Well, it's only our second lesson. We haven't even really started yet," Madeline grinned, moving beside Richmond and hopping up onto the desk. Richmond twisted to follow her. 

"I suppose so," Richmond smirked, jumping onto the table as well, crisscrossing his legs to face her. Madeline grinned.

"I'll start," Madeline said, once she was situated. "Do you have any pets?" Richmond smiled.

"I have an owl. Extremely misbehaved, he's a little brat," Richmond rolled his eyes. Madeline laughed.

"He sounds like a handful, what's his name?" She asked, playing with a stray strand of hair. Richmond watched her delicate fingers pluck and twist.

"Caspian," he replied. Madeline noticed him watching her and she stilled her fingers, resting her hand back into her lap, blushing. Richmond smiled.

"That's a very nice name," she said. Richmond nodded.

"Do you have any pets?" He asked.

"Actually, I don't. I was going to get a kitten, but I've heard they're a struggle here. I mean, how could you keep track of them in this big of a castle?" She shook her head. "Anyway, your turn to ask."

"Right," Richmond paused, thinking. "Which do you prefer? Nighttime or daytime?" Madeline bit her lip, pondering the question.

"Nighttime, probably. It's so peaceful, and there are no people to bother you. I quite like it," She smiled.

"Really? I prefer daytime. I like people, I just don't like talking to them. I like hearing the chatter and watching people interact, I've just never wanted to be apart of the group conversation."

They continued like this for quite a while, laughing and joking together. They found that Madeline liked tea and Richmond preferred coffee, they found that Madeline knew how to book-bind and that Richmond liked to cook occasionally. Neither of them really liked the uniforms, but they both agreed that anyone who didn't tuck their shirts in were generally people to stay away from.

Madeline was very happy to see Richmond opening up a bit more. Richmond found himself enjoying Madeline's bubbly attitude and never failed to be shocked when she made a quip or sassed him.

"Boyfriend? Or a girlfriend for that matter?" Richmond found himself asking. He smirked ever so slightly when Madeline pursed her lips.

"Nope, no boyfriend. Or girlfriend either. You?"

"No," Richmond replied, sighing just a little bit and purposely looking away. He saw Madeline shift a bit, straightening. He almost smiled. She looked down at her watch.

"Oh, it's time to go," she said, hopping off the desk. Richmond copied her, sliding off and they gathered their things, draping them and shouldering them. "You have an assignment," Madeline said, turning back to him.

"Do I?" he smirked.

"Yes. Give me a list of all of the charms that are giving you trouble, or anything you need to work on," she said with a smile. He blinked and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Huh. Maybe I should've had you do that as well," he teased.

"I did," Madeline said, pulling out a piece of parchment from her bag and handing it to him. Richmond took it, looking over her neat handwriting. "I expect yours on Monday." She winked and flounced out of the room, leaving Richmond scratching the back of his neck, staring at the hearts around her signature.

 

Richmond entered the library, sitting down in his special spot. It was a table that had the best view of the whole library. He cracked open his sketchbook and pulled his lead pencil from out of his curls and began to draw. It was a few minutes before someone else walked in. Madeline waved to him. Richmond startled and mechanically waved back. She giggled silently and moved behind some of the bookcases.

Richmond stared at the bookcase for a few moments before shaking his head and continuing with his sketch. It was a few more minutes before he spotted her again. She had moved and was sitting at the end of a bookcase. She was enthralled in a book and Richmond found himself staring for a few moments before finishing up his sketch and moving on to another. One of her.

She was in a very dynamic position. Richmond found himself looking up every so often and he completed several sketches of her before looking up and seeing she had gone.

"What are you drawing?"

Richmond slammed his book closed, earning a glare from Madame Pince. Madeline stood directly behind him, holding her book loosely in her hand, looking at him curiously.

"Nothing," he said, too quickly.

"Oh. It certainly didn't look like nothing. You know. Because your pencil was moving," she quipped. Richmond blinked in surprise. Madeline grinned. "It also sort of looked like you were drawing me because you kept looking at me every so often. Unless of course, you wanted something else—" Richmond cut her off.

"No, no. I was drawing you,"

"Really? Can I see?" she asked, her eye twinkling mischievously. Richmond felt his resolve melt away.

"...Alright," he said, flipping to the page and lifting it to show her. She carefully took it, inspecting his artistry.

"It's very well done," she said, smiling. "I like the loose lines." She pointed at the edges where he had purposely created a fuzzed effect.

"Thank you," he said, taking it from her. Madeline smiled.

"I'll see you around!" She said, cheerfully, placing her book inside her satchel and exiting the library. She headed down to the kitchens and stopped just outside the portrait of the food bowl. It was a Friday which meant movie night in the girls' sitting room. Madeline tickled the pear and grasped the doorknob that popped out. She stepped through and walked down the short slope until reaching the kitchens. The house elves greeted her and ran about, grabbing all the treats they had made. They always knew when it was Friday and made sure to make everyone's favourites.

Doughnuts were a common favourite and of course, popcorn was a must. In three different flavours as well, plain, caramel, and cheesy. There was also a special item. Some muggleborn had told the house-elves about M&M's, they had figured out how to make them and they became an instant favourite of the Hufflepuff house. Instead of an M, there was an H, for Hogwarts. The house elves marched behind Madeline and they made their way through the short hall. Madeline tapped on the vinegar barrels and they swung open.

The parade of house elves moved forward through the common room and followed Madeline into the girls' sitting room. There were plenty of girls already there. They were setting up the projector and the bedsheet. A few were going around to the rooms, knocking and telling everyone to get their pyjamas on and come out.

Madeline didn't have to point the house elves where to go, they already knew. There were a few tables off to the side, grabbed from the Come and Go room. Madeline made her way to her dorm and was greeted by her roommates. She made her way to her bed and pulled out her trunk, grabbing her pyjamas. She quickly changed and grabbed her pillow and blanket. She and her roommates traipsed out and rushed over to the food table.

Madeline helped herself to cheesy popcorn and a bowl of M&Ms. She grabbed a bunch of chocolate biscuits and a few brownies and made sure to grab a large mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon.

She sat down next to her dormmates and they began to chat whilst a few girls set up the movie. They were going to be watching The Princess Bride. The best thing about the Come and Go room was that there were all sorts of things you could find. Including, for some reason, a DVD library.

Madeline had been rooting to watch the Princess Bride for a while, ever since she'd watched it with her family when she was little. The lights dimmed and the movie started and everyone quieted down. Madeline carefully sipped her hot chocolate.

"So," Enid whispered. "I heard you're being tutored."

"What? Madeline being tutored? You must be crazy," Ikumi said, grinning. Madeline rolled her eyes.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Madeline hissed, grinning all the same. "He happens to be failing charms and I happen to be doing not so well in potions. Turns out, he's really good at potions and I'm really good at charms, so it worked out perfectly."

"Ooh, a boy? Bridgette, you didn't tell us it was a boy," Lucille grinned.

"What?" Bridgette asked, shoving her mouth full of popcorn.

"It's not like that," Madeline said, rolling her eyes.

"Who is this boy?" Catrina asked. All the girls leaned in. Madeline huffed.

"Richmond Compton," she said. The girls gasped.

"Really?" Enid gaped.

"Richmond? Oh, Merlin, you are a lucky gal," Lucille grinned. Madeline moaned but shushed them all the same.

"What's he like?" Ikumi asked, smiling. None of them were paying attention to the movie anymore. They were all too invested in Madeline's story.

"He's nice. He likes watercolouring," Madeline shrugged.

"No, the good stuff! Does he flirt with you?" Enid grinned.

"Don't be silly, he flirts with everyone," Bridgette elbowed her.

"I mean, I guess. He's pretty laid back," Madeline shrugged. She nibbled on one of her biscuits. "Honestly, he's just a nice guy."

"You're useless," Lucille groaned.

"Shh!" Someone hissed in front of them.

"Sorry!" Madeline apologized. "You guys, nothing's happened. Drop it." Bridgette raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry girls. I'll get to the bottom of this," she said with a devilish grin. Madeline pursed her lips.

 

By the time Saturday rolled around, the entirety of the female Hufflepuff student body knew about Madeline's tutoring sessions and gossip was running rampant. Madeline of course, kept her head cool and denied any feelings. It was all nonsense, they were just tutoring each other, and anyway they'd only had sessions for two days.

She was looking forward to quidditch practice so she could empty her mind and focus. Everyone on her team knew better than to bring it up. They ran through several drills and Madeline was happy to see improvement. She was not happy, however, when she saw the Slytherin team march up and stand on the field. Madeline, already furious, signalled for her team to keep going.

She didn't so much as glance down at the imposing team. She could see Molly fuming at her cold shoulder and watched her rant at Richmond. When Madeline's watch beeped, she waved to her team and they all soared down. Her team headed back to the castle. Madeline was about to do the same when someone grabbed her arm. She twisted and Molly loosened her grasp.

"What do you think you're doing?" Molly hissed. Madeline blinked, unperturbed.

"What do you think you're doing?" She replied, plucking her hand from her arm. Molly's nose flared.

"We're thirty minutes late in our practice because of you," she accused her.

"I don't know if you've cared to glance at the quidditch practice schedules for this year, but in case you haven't, let me reiterate. Hufflepuff practice ends at four-fifteen. Slytherin practice starts at four-twenty." Molly rolled her eyes. "Hey! Look at me." Madeline ordered. Molly laughed. "I said," Madeline muttered softly, pulling out her wand. "Look at me." Molly's head turned, she fought against it. "You've got to use your head, Molly." Shaking hers, Madeline stepped away and walked back to the castle.

"You don't want me as a threat, Evards!" Molly yelled to her retreating back.

"You're not," Madeline replied, not skipping a beat. Richmond had to fight hard not to laugh. Molly glared at him, sourly and he quickly bit it back.

"Don't talk to me," Molly turned away.

 

"So," Richmond said, leaning against the desk. "The easiest potion you put on this list was the Shrinking Solution. I have all the ingredients right here and the textbook. I want to see you attempt it first and then I'll be able to figure out where you need improvement."

Madeline nodded and folded up her sleeves. She quickly pulled her hair up into a floppy bun and got to work. Richmond meanwhile, pulled up one of the chairs and sat by, watching. Madeline carefully read the instructions and began to juice two shrivelfigs. Once done, she added these to her cauldron. She lit the burner beneath and following the instructions, she stirred it slowly. Then, she carefully chopped four daisy roots and added them. She grabbed five hairy caterpillars and added them to the cauldron as well. As she did this, she began shaking a wormwood. She added this and began to stir vigorously as the textbook instructed.

It was getting rather warm in the room. Madeline wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead and she was almost certain her hair was frizzing from the humidity. She quickly juiced four leeches and added them, stirring cautiously. This was where it got a bit dangerous. She shook a rat spleen and added it, careful not to splash on herself. She then grabbed a bottle of what she assumed was Cowbane infusion and began to carefully pour out a 'splash'.

Richmond's eyes widened.

"No, don't!" He leapt up and pushed Madeline down behind the desk. For several seconds, nothing happened. Then, an explosive boom shook the room. Madeline screamed and Richmond pushed further against the desk. After a few more seconds ticked by, Richmond carefully stood, checking the desk to make sure everything was safe. Madeline stood up shakily beside him. The desk had a large scorch mark in the centre and everything on the table had shattered. The potion was splattered on the back wall and all over the desk. The copper cauldron she had been using was split in half, lying sadly in the middle of the scorch mark.

"Well now. I know what you can improve on," Richmond said, a hint of amusement in his voice. He bent down to pick up a miraculously unshattered bottle. He showed it to Madeline. 'Infusion of Vervain'. "Look at labels," he said, simply. Madeline wanted to laugh but she was too shaken up. Instead, she settled for pulling out her wand and cleaning up the remains.

The shattered bottles pulled themselves together, the ripped up textbook mended itself, the cauldron fused back together, and the scorch mark was all but nonexistent.

A loud clattering came from behind them and they both turned to see a harried professor McGonagall standing in the doorway, looking wildly about the classroom.

"Not to worry professor," Richmond said, lightly. "Just a simple misread. We're all okay here." McGonagall stood up straighter and adjusted her glasses.

"You need to be more careful, miss Evards," she said in her clipped tone.

"Of course, Professor McGonagall," Madeline assured her.

"That's what I'm here for," Richmond corner smiled. McGonagall nodded sharply and left the room. Madeline sighed in relief.

Richmond turned and started collecting the scattered bottles from off the floor. Madeline waved her wand again and the potion splatters disappeared. She moved to close the textbook on top of the desk, but Richmond moved just in front of her. She looked up into his face. He was smirking.

"I have your assignment," he said. Madeline blanked for a moment.

"My assignment? My assignment! Yes," She said, taking the parchment from him. His was longer than hers had been. It was a very long list of spells. They were easy enough for her, but as she moved further down the list she saw a few she'd have to brush up on. "Thank you."

"No problem," Richmond replied, stepping around her to grab his satchel. She turned, following him with her front while still reading the list.

"I'll be ready tomorrow," Madeline grinned and rolled up the parchment, tucking it into her bag.

"As will I," Richmond said. Madeline grabbed her satchel and robes and they left together. As they descended the stairs to the dungeons, Richmond spoke up.

"Molly isn't very happy with you," he said simply.

"I wouldn't expect her to be," Madeline replied, shrugging.

"Yeah..." Richmond trailed off, looking like he would quite like to say something more, but not containing the words to do so.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Madeline smiled.

"Goodbye," Richmond nodded, continuing on. Madeline stopped in front of the vinegar barrels and tapped. It swung open, and she began her slow ascent into the Hufflepuff common room. The chatter slowly grew louder as she neared. She finally popped out and greeted the people lounging around, studying or just talking. Two Ravenclaws were in the corner talking to a Hufflepuff about a school project. A regular occurrence in the Hufflepuff common room were other house members. The Hufflepuffs welcomed anyone.

Madeline made her way to the girls; door and opened it, greeting everyone in the sitting room. She quickly entered the seventh year dormitory and closed the round door behind her. Lucille, Enid, and Bridgette were sitting on their beds gossiping.

"So? How was it?" Bridgette asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Why do you guys care so much? He's hardly the school heartthrob. I thought you guys were more interested in that Bill Weasley guy," Madeline teased. Enid moaned.

"He graduated last year! And anyway, Robert Hilliard is way cuter," she clasped her hands together.

"So why do you care so much about Richmond?" Madeline laughed at Enid's antics.

"Because! This is your last year to get a Hogwarts sweetheart and I want to see it happen," Enid said and the other two giggled.

"Not to mention, Richmond's a pretty good catch as far as boys go. Maybe he's not top-of-the-list, but he's close," Bridgette nodded.

"You guys act like I'm in some romance novel. I'm not! He's just a tutor and hopefully a friend," Madeline shrugged. "Plus, I've told you guys that I don't want to get into a relationship right now. I need to focus on my future."

"Oh, blast that. I want to see a romance blossom out of this! It's too perfect," Enid smiled.

"Alright," Madeline sighed, defeatedly. "But don't be surprised when nothing happens."


End file.
